how i live now
by untouchablerave
Summary: "whoa. Is anyone home?" "no." she kissed him again, deeper. "besides, aren't we supposed to be telling people about us now?" four/tris - pg


Tris stood on the balcony of her Manhattan apartment. She was folding the towels she had left out to dry on the line, admiring the skyline of the beautiful city.

"Hello?" a voice called from inside. Tris ducked through the window and dropped the towels onto an armchair. Tobias closed the front door behind him and dropped his bag.

"Hey." She greeted him, winding her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

As they pulled apart, Tris stole a kiss from his lips.

"Whoa. Is anyone home?"

"No." She kissed him again, deeper. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be telling people about us now?"

"Yeah," Tobias replied. "But I'm worried about Caleb. You know how he gets sometimes."

"Let me handle Caleb," Tris insisted, picking up Tobias' bag and carrying it across the apartment towards the bedroom.

"Um, actually, I think we should both handle Caleb… when he comes over for pizza tonight."

Tris turned to him, dropping the bag on top of the coffee table. "I thought tonight was going to be date night."

"I know, but I figured since we were telling people we may as well do it sooner rather than drag it out. Plus we can always have time to ourselves afterwards."

"I suppose," Tris shrugged. "Are you staying tonight?"

Tobias walked over to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of water. "Of course. Is Christina here?"

Tris sat down on the couch. "No she went to drop Marlene at the airport because she has a massage convention this weekend and then she's staying at Will's."

"Massage convention, that's a thing?"

"I guess." Tris shrugged.

Tobias joined her on the couch, handing her the other bottle of water. "Want me to give you a massage tonight?" He asked, winding his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, please." She snuggled into him and they shared a fleeting kiss. Suddenly, the front door opened and they jumped apart. Peter slammed the door behind him.

"Oh please, are you guys still trying to pretend you're not together?" He asked, walking over to the fridge, as Tobias had done, but this time began plating up the leftovers.

"What are you talking about?" Tris stammered.

"Come on guys, I've known about you for months now."

"I guess there's no point in lying," Tobias muttered. "How did you guess, Peter?"

"Like it wasn't obvious? You two constantly eye-fucking each other across the room every Saturday night while we ate pizza and watched movies. It was enough to put _me_ off my food."

They all laughed playfully. "Okay fine," Tris sighed. "But can you please not say anything to Caleb, he doesn't know yet."

"Ooh, can I be here when you tell him?" Peter asked, sitting down at the table with a mound of food. "That's something I _really_ wanna see!"

"He will be fine," Tris assured Tobias.

"Are you kidding? Remember when you were dating his college roommate? _MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER_."

Tobias suppressed a laugh.

"This is exactly why we want to tell him ourselves," Tris explained, laughing also.

"Oh, also, since we're on the whole 'telling people' train. Christina and Marlene know."

"WHAT?!" Tris and Tobias cried together.

"Yeah, after I figured it out and it was really no big deal, I told Christina who told Marlene."

"They didn't tell Caleb did they?" Tris asked.

"No, but they also _really_ wanna be here too when you guys do," replied Peter with a mouthful of food.

"Also, what are you doing? We're getting pizza soon," Tris declared, pointing to his plate.

"It's my pre-dinner. A starter if you will."

The phone on the coffee table rang. Tris reached for it and answered. "Hello? Hey, what's up? Alright. Bye." She turned to Tobias. "Caleb's at the door, can you buzz him in."

"Sure." Tobias got up and jogged to the buzzer. He pressed it until he heard the door click on the other end of the line.

"Wait, hang on, Peter. Do Marlene and Christina know that we know?" Tris asked, kneeling on the couch and leaning on the back of it.

"What?" Peter asked with a mouthful of food.

"Do they know that we know?" Tris said again.

"No they don't know you know because I just told you that they know," scoffed Peter.

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't know anything," laughed Tobias, as he sat down opposite Peter at the table.

Caleb opened the door and closed it behind him. "Hey."

"Hey," everyone chorused together.

"Caleb, there's something Tobias and I would like to tell you."

"Oh I already know," Caleb replied, leaning against the counter top.

"Know what?"

"About you and Tobias. I've known for a few weeks now."

"What?!" Tris cried. "How do you know already?"

"Well remember when my boiler broke at my apartment and I stayed with these guys. I overheard Tobias defending his "Four" nickname, and that it had nothing to do with his… ahem…"

"Penis," Peter turned to him and said. "You can say the word, Caleb, you have one."

Caleb sighed. "Tobias was defending his penis, and I recognised your number on the phone hub. I figured there was only one reason why he would be doing that."

"That's no fun!" Peter cried. "I was really hoping you were going to go all – you know – _Caleb_ on them.

"Har, har," Caleb faux laughed and wandered over to the couch to sit with Tris. "I'm seriously fine with it. I promise."

"Alright, well then now can you all leave so Tris and I can have a date night?" Tobias asked, getting up.

"No way!" Peter cried. "What you think just 'cause you guys are dating each other that things are going to change? Nope. Pizza Fridays will _always_ be a thing."

"Fine," Tris rolled her eyes. "But after that can you guys leave?"

"After pizza," Caleb agreed. "Ooh, but first I have to watch the re-run of America's Next Top Model."

Peter, Tobias and Tris all shared content smile.

"I guess this is how we live now," said Tobias, running his hands through Tris' hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied.


End file.
